Something Great (One Direction Fanfic)
by Clarissa Cat
Summary: After a sad, abusive relationship with her boyfriend, Eleanor ends up in a coma and wakes up to a surprise. She gets confused about everything that has changed and finds herself torn between 2 lovers. Who will she choose? What's the reason behind all these changes?


Eleanor's POV:

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My alarm rang, making me groan. I sat up and stretched a bit. After fixing my bed, I went in the bathroom and took a bath. Damn, I really didn't wanna go to school. Not if I have to see _him_ again. After taking a bath, I decided to wear a black fitted crop top that went until my belly button, a pair of black and red, plaid pants and a pair of shoe boots. I looked at the mirror before going out. I grabbed my black bucket bag and an apple before getting my car keys. I headed towards my car as I took a bite of my apple. I went in the car and drove to school.

I went to my usual parking spot near the entrance and went out. I went in the building and made my way to my locker where Chase was waiting. He was leaning against the locker beside mine. He saw me and gave me a smile. I plastered a smile in return. When I reached my locker, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. I still kept that smile plastered on my face.

If you were wondering, Chase is my boyfriend. His dark purple beanie covered 3/4 of his hair and his tight shirt made his fit torso visible. He must sound perfect, right? But why am I acting this way, you ask?

Well, 2 years ago, I met him. Like usual love stories. We bump into each other, we become friends, and then he asked me out. And look where we are now. We got to know more about each other. He's are really great guy but... he beats me up. He does it over simple things. He's the reason why I lost one of my best friends. I used to have a best friend, Julian. He was like my partner in crime. I loved him like a brother.

I mean, we'd usually hug each other and kiss each other on the cheek in a friendly way. Even my friend know that. But apparently Chase thinks so otherwise. When we were alone, out of nowhere, he slapped and kicked me here and there. His slaps and his kicks were hard enough to give me bruises. He told me never to do that because I was his. I tried explaining things to him but he wouldn't listen. I really didn't expect him to be that way or do that to me. Cause, usually, when guys get jealous, they'd just talk to you, no physical contact but not Chase. So now, I'm more careful and cautious about my actions and the things I say.

I got my stuff that I needed for first period and closed my locker. He was still there. I felt his eyes on me, making me feel nervous. A wave of relief washed over me when I saw my savior from a distance.

"El!" Francine said cheerfully. I grinned seeing her. She gave Chase a fake smile, when in reality, she just wanted to strangle him.

Francine's my best friend since grade school. She has a strong personality and would really pick a fight if she had to. But when she's with me and might friends, she's really soft and nice.

"Chase." She said less cheerfully. He looked away for a second giving her a chance to roll her eyes, then smiled back to me.

"Fran-fran!" I hugged her tight as if to thank her from saving me. Chase knew better than to mess with her, so she can just steal me away from him anytime and he can't do a thing. Especially when it comes to...

"Hey guys!" Zayn. He looked at Chase and gave him a small fake smile. Chase did the same. Zayn here, never liked Chase. I don't exactly know why. But pretty sure if he knew what Chase does to me, he'd beat the crap out of him (Zayn is obviously stronger than him.)

"So, let's walk to class together." Francine linked arms with Zayn and me, ignoring the presence of Chase. I could tell that he was pissed. We walked away, but he held me by the arm and spun me around to face him.

"I'll see you after school, babe." He kissed my cheek. Zayn rolled his eyes and pulled me away. Francine did the same.

"I hate that guy." Zayn muttered. I raised an eyebrow. "Of course. It's not like you don't say that every day." I said sarcastically. He chuckled.

"Well, he didn't get my approval." He said.

"You never approve of any guy that asks me out!" I laughed. He shrugged. "Hey, I'm just being a protective bro here." he said. I chuckled.

"Well, I'll catch you guys later." He said before leaving us. I looked at Francine. "You know, I agree with Zayn. I hate that guy." She said. I giggled.

"By the way, thanks for saving me back there, again." I breathed out, relieved.

"That's what I'm here for..." She put an arms around my shoulder.

"Did you see his face? He looked pissed." I whispered nervously.

"Well he can't do anything about it as long as I know about it." She said, proudly.

"I'm scared. I've had almost 5 asthma attacks for the past month cause of him." I said

"Don't worry. I got your back okay? Just make sure you have your inhaler always." She rubbed my back, smiling. I smiled back at her as we got to class. We sat down on our regular seats as the teacher came in, looking rather stressed.

"Okay class, so" Mrs. Barnes started. "just read page 148 of your book." She said resting her head on the table.

"Okay, free time." I kept my book. Francine smiled at me and copied my action. "So what's new?" She asked referring to my relationship with Chase.

"Same old, same old" I shrugged. "Anything _new_?" She raised an eyebrow. I shook my head. She was asking if I had any new bruises on me.

She sighed in relief. "Damn, that guy is obsessed with you." She said, frustrated.

"I have no idea what I'm doing with my life anymore." I groaned and rested my head on my hands.

"Did you try breaking up with him again?" She asked. I shook my head. "No. No I didn't." I sighed. "I try but every time I do, I get rewarded with a new bruise."

"Hey, A for effort." Francine smiled, trying to lift my mood. I chuckled. "It's your fault." She pushed me. I looked at her wide-eyed.

"Why is it my fault?!" I said, quiet enough not to get the teachers attention. "You're just hot that boys fall for you and get obsessed." She complained, trying to pout. I giggled.

"Hey! It's really creepy and scary having someone obsess over you." I said. She shrugged. "Remember, I'm always here for you. Also Zayn and Jeanne." She rubbed my back as I nodded.

"You're gonna have to tell them you know." She said. "They're your best friends, too."

"I know." I nodded. "When do you plan on telling them?" She asked.

"Soon."

*Lunch*

It was finally lunch time! I really needed food. I went out of the classroom and looked for my friends. I got in the cafeteria and was able to spot my friends. I went up to them and greeted them.

"Hey guys!" I said. They all looked at me and said hi.

"Eleanor!" Zayn hugged me. "What?!" I dragged the words out of my mouth. "I missed you." He said. I frowned with a slight smile and pushed him, playfully.

"I just saw you this morning." I frowned with a slight smile and pushed him, playfully. He giggled.

"What's today's special?" I asked. "Not pizza, that's for sure." Jeanne answered. We giggled and grabbed our food. We decided to eat by the school garden so Chase wouldn't see us.

So let me tell you about Zayn. Zayn has been my friend since grade school. Francine and I met first before him. Between Francine and me, I met him first and introduced him to Francine. We started hanging out and yeah, we clicked. We met Jeanne in high school. She was new so we invited her to eat with us and BOOM! here we are.

We all chatted and talked as we ate. I was still afraid of what might happen. For the rest of the day, I kept my guard up and tried to avoid Chase.


End file.
